


s01e05 Bloody Mary

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [5]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Supernatural Story, First Meetings, M/M, S01E05, Scents & Smells, Wolf Derek, pet derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the official cause of death?” the taller one asked.</p><p>“That’s actually why we’re here again. Last time, we didn’t think about getting Derek to use his nose-,” he unintentionally let out a whine at that and caught the rooms’ attention, hating himself for the self-embarrassment and he glanced away. “C’mon, it can’t be that bad,”</p><p>“Then you stick your nose in him. Try having enhanced senses,” he muttered childishly as he pocketed his hands and let out a moody little growl.</p><p>“You agreed to this,” she countered.</p><p>“No, you volunteered me for this. I just didn’t protest because I knew you’d keep at it,” he huffed, frowning at her. He hated this idea, he felt like backing out now and that was why he was protesting and acting childish, plus he didn’t want to do it while the two hunters were there.</p><p>“Alright, then how about you scent one of us when you’re done?” she suggested and he glanced between the three, the taller brother seeming to be a bit surprised by her words and the shorter one practically glared at him.</p><p>“Out of the three of you, he’s only one that smells normal,” he eyed the hunter, seeing the glare darken.</p><p>“No way am I letting you sniff me,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e05 Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Not a really good, one, but it was hard to find a part where I could add them :/

He could smell the hunters, before he and Braeden even walked into the Morgue again. It was so strong on one of them that he was convinced he’d choke if he got any closer. Derek told her what he smelt before entering, letting her know that they’re either going to be teaming up, or going to be leaving. Obviously, she wanted this done, so he was sure that teaming up was the best bet.

“-med students,” he caught as they walked through the threshold. They’d been there once already, his hunting partner having bribed their way in the last time. It was a good thing they were seriously loaded from doing clients work most of the time. He was pretty sure they’d be paying again.

“Sorry?” the mortician asked, sounding like he didn’t believe a word.

“Oh-uh, Dr Feiklowicz didn’t tell you?” the guy sounded very unsure when he said the name, like he’d never said a name like that before. “We talked to him on the phone, we-uh we’re from-,”

“They’re with us,” Braeden suddenly cut in, getting everyones attention. The hunters guardedly turned round, eyeing them suspiciously and he did the same back, his partner not seeming bothered at all by them.

“You two again? What, didn’t get enough of pocking at the body before?” the guy mocked, standing up from his desk and staring at them disapprovingly.

“We’re gonna need to see it again,” Braeden crossed her arms and stopped at the table, next to the slightly taller guy and he stood at the corner of it, at the side so he was facing everyone.

“Sorry, honey. I could lose my job. Now if you don’t mind-,” he stopped when she got out her wallet, his eyes roaming over it before he looked back up at them. “Listen, I can’t. I’ll get caught and if that happens, I’m out of a damn jo-,”

“Hale,” she called, and he assumed that was his cue to do his thing. She’d said, many times before, that he was her muscle, so he was going to do his job. He stepped over and saw the sudden fear grow as he grabbed him by his shirt collar and throat and he gradually lifted him, his feet coming off of the ground.

“Whoa! Hey!” he could hear the clicking of gun, the ends pointed at him, but he kept his eyes on the guy, knowing Braeden would take care of them.

“Put ‘em down, boys. He’s not gonna kill him, not unless I say so,” great... so he was going to be her pet for the next few minutes? Guess it was a better excuse than saying he was doing it on his own, willingly hurting someone without orders.

“Unless you say so?” the taller of the two asked, a little incredulously and very curiously and suspicious of him now.

“Yeah, he’s my pet,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes and maybe snap at her for it. Instead he kept the man there, off the ground and against the wall. “Derek, down,” he begrudgingly listened, almost growling as he slowly put him back on the floor, only taking a glance at the other two to see their surprised and shocked faces. “Now... the body?” The wolf held his hand close to the mans throat and flicked out his claws to emphasize the matter.

“Ye-yeah! The body, follow me!” he squeaked in fear and Derek pulled his claws back, turning back to his human-like form. He never said anything while they were there the first time, so he’d been intimidating him from the start and his sudden change was very new to him, scary enough that he listened. They all started to follow him around back to where the body was and the wolf could feel the apprehension in the room, the two hunters now _very_ edgy and cautious.

If they were going to work together, they needed to calm it down and chill, otherwise Derek would be the same for the entire damn case. And he knew that Braeden would be aware of that, hopefully she’d say something because he was very sure that the two wouldn’t want to talk to him now that they knew he wasn’t human.

He grimaced when they stepped into the other room, Derek being begrudgingly re-acquainted with the horrible smell of death, decomposition, rotting and sewer-esc rancid scent that he couldn’t pinpoint, and he really didn’t want to figure out what it was either.

Instead, he concentrated his nose on something else, picking up Braedens scent along with the two hunters. The shorter one actually smelt good, more to his senses’ preference and he calmly took it in, breathing in slowly as they got closer and closer.

“The papers said his daughter found him, she said his eyes were bleeding,” the taller brother stated, sounding a bit professional. The other brother was staring at him, like he was watching him on instinct to make sure he wouldn’t do anything. Derek just visibly sighed and shook his head, knowing he saw it and saw that the wolf was exasperated with the reaction.

“More than that, they practically liquefied,” the doc said skittishly, still a little scared from when he shifted on him and pinned him to the wall. He pulled back the blanket to reveal the body, pulling it down to his waist. Derek just crinkled his nose at and looked away.

“We can do the rest on our own, go manage your desk,” Braeden grinned at him, the man instantly moving to leave. “Whoa! Just FYI, if you call the police or leave the Morgue, Derek will be able to hear you, so if I were you, I’d be a good boy and not tell anyone, you know... or else,” she smirked darkly and the wolf just inwardly scoffed at her, looking over to the man with a frown. He just nodded and quickly left the room for his desk.

“So, any idea if there was a struggle? Like someone did this to him?” the shorter hunter asked, eyeing his partner for answers, though he did glance at him, still keeping a watch on him.

“No, besides the daughter, he was alone,” she replied, crossing her arms over her as she eyed the body for a few seconds. Derek was just waiting for the reason as to why they were there again, waiting for her to finally give him the go ahead to sniff the damn body. He seriously wanted to get it out of the way and go back to the car.

“What’s the official cause of death?” the taller one asked.

“That’s actually why we’re here again. Last time, we didn’t think about getting Derek to use his nose-,” he unintentionally let out a whine at that and caught the rooms’ attention, hating himself for the self-embarrassment and he glanced away. “C’mon, it can’t be that bad,”

“Then you stick your nose in him. Try having enhanced senses,” he muttered childishly as he pocketed his hands and let out a moody little growl.

“You agreed to this,” she countered.

“No, you _volunteered me_ for this. I just didn’t protest because I knew you’d keep at it,” he huffed, frowning at her. He hated this idea, he felt like backing out now and that was why he was protesting and acting childish, plus he didn’t want to do it while the two hunters were there.

“Alright, then how about you scent one of us when you’re done?” she suggested and he glanced between the three, the taller brother seeming to be a bit surprised by her words and the shorter one practically glared at him.

“Out of the three of you, he’s only one that smells normal,” he eyed the hunter, seeing the glare darken.

“No way am I letting you sniff me,”

“You want me to figure out what killed him or not?” he shot back at him, scowling just as deeply and that seemed to shut him up. “Deal with it,”

“C’mon, Dean, just let him. It won’t take long,” his brother muttered. “Right?” Derek just nodded. At most, it would take... maybe ten minutes?

“If you want it to look less conspicuous, I can use my wolf form,” he shrugged, like it was a casual thing to say and the two hunters eyed him warily, like they were suddenly suspicious of him again. “K9 form, like an actual wolf,” he clarified, still seeing the weird looks he was getting and then...

“Fine, whatever. Just start sniffing so we can get this over with,” that was exactly what Derek wanted and he got straight to it, rather reluctantly, but he started. He walked closer to the body and shifted his features, his ears, eyes, nose, fangs, his browline and his claws came out, his appearance changing to Beta stage.

He stopped to glance at the hunters, seeing the wide eyes before he turned back to the body and took a few deep breaths to concentrate and calm himself before starting to take in the scents of decay and rotting. He growled quietly, already feeling his stomach start to churn and stir. He made a face and tilted his head away slightly, hating the smells that were filling his nose. Rot, decaying flash and muscle, the esters and hexanoate, the blood... the blood. He frowned, subtly noticing the amount and realising the difference between this body and a normal body. There was more blood, and the scent was completely surrounding his head. It was flooded. It was like his skull was a bowl of blood.

“Intense cerebral bleeding,” he muttered quietly.

“What?” Braeden asked, moving to stand next to him after she heard what he said.

“His head, it’s like... filled with blood, almost overflowing, like his brain melted or something,” he gagged and held a hand to his mouth, grimacing at thought. He tried shaking it and then concentrated on the body again, eyeing it and then starting to sniff again, hating it all over again. There was something else, but he just couldn’t point it out. It was like it was there, but not, like a lingering scent that he didn’t know. But the way he described it gave him an idea.

“Ghost,” he suddenly coughed out and stepped away from it, his features changing back to human as he walked a good few paces away. “It’s a ghost,”

“You sure?” Braeden turned to him and he nodded.

“There’s a lasting scent, something that’s not really there, but it’s lingering on him,” he tried describing and his partner nodded, turning to eye the boys.

“Looks like we got Casper on our hands,” she joked and then turned away from the body, moving to follow after Derek when he went to leave the room. “To the cars guys,”

“What about the police report?” the taller one asked, the two following after them.

“Already got a copy,” she called back.

\----------

As soon as they all reached Braedens’ truck, Derek jumped into the back, closing the two, big metal doors and he quickly started to shift right there, his clothes getting baggier and slipping off as he changed into his wolf form. It didn’t take him long, maybe a few seconds to grow the fur and shrink, his body transforming until he was an actual black wolf.

He shook his frame and shoved his clothes and boots up into the corner, hiding them there for when he had to change back and then turned around, trotting down to the doors where he reached a paw up to scratch at it, letting them know he was done. The door was opened, Braeden standing there holding the handle with a smile and he eyed her as he jumped out, noting the change in the taller guys demeanour when he saw him. He was afraid that the guy would start gushing and calling him cute before he dragged him in for cuddles.

Derek glanced over to the other brother, gradually making his way towards him. He was wary, but seemed to swallow that feeling and crouch down for him. The wolf stepped over and put a paw on his thigh for leverage and height so he could nuzzle his nose into his neck.

\--------------------

He’d call this adorable if he didn’t have his pride to worry about. That supernatural creature that he was letting rub his nose into his neck was a wolf, like an actual wolf and he was being... _cute_. Dean had never been an animal person, never was, but if he had to choose, he’d pick dog over cat, and it wasn’t the fact that he was allergic to cats that swayed that choice. It was more the fact that dogs were loyal while cats were independent dicks that did whatever the hell they wanted. Why else would they say that a dog is a man’s best friend? Because they were. If they were trained right or trained in a certain way that suited you, a dog was one of the best creatures to have with you.

But this was a wolf, even if he was acting like a dog with the way he sniffing and pressing his face into him, he was still a wolf. And that actually made Dean realise something. What supernatural creature was related to wolves? A Werewolf... but he seemed to have perfect control over what he was.

“Hey, are you two heading to the same motel?” Sam suddenly asked the woman, gaining his attention too.

“The one down the road? Baxter Inn?” his brother nodded at her.

“Yeah, I had an idea. Since we’re going the same way, why not let me ride with you and Derek ride with Dean-,”

“What?” he exclaimed. Why did he come up with that idea?!

“Well, think about it. We look pretty suspicious hanging out here with a wolf scenting you. By the time we get to the motel, he’ll be finished sniffing you,” he pointed out a few good points there, but he wasn’t going to admit it.

“Good plan, kid,” the woman smiled. “Derek,” the wolf stopped for a few seconds, only glancing at her. “You okay with that?” he replied with a gruff dog like bark and went back to sniffing him, pressing his nose and mouth into his shoulder and neck, running it up and down. He swore he felt him lick at him a little. “Alright, see you guys when we get back,” she said before closing the truck doors and walking around to the front of the thing, Sam following behind, giving him a curt wave.

Dean sighed and moved to stand, the wolf not even protesting as he dropped back and followed him to the car.

“You piss on the wheels or scratch at the interior, I’m getting you neutered,” he warned, Derek just giving him a bored grunt and what looked like a roll of the eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, even if it was short and not as good as the others :/


End file.
